The Return
by PeggsterLover
Summary: The BAU has a new member, who has connections to an old friend. Meanwhile, someone from the BAU’s past returns and this time, he means business. Who will get caught in the crossfire when it comes to the final showdown? I know the title is lame lol


_Summary: The BAU has a new member, who has connections to an old friend. Meanwhile, someone from the BAU's past returns and this time, he means business. Who will get caught in the crossfire when it comes to the final showdown?_

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything to do with this show :(_

----------------------------

Chapter 1

"Please, whoever you are, please let me go!" Elaine yelled, but nothing happened. There was no point in trying anymore. She had probably been there for days. She'd lost track of the time, the date, everything.

Every so often he would come in and just sit there. Just sit and watch her beg for him to let her go. And after a few minutes, he would stand up and leave. She was in a standing position with her hands chained above her head. For a while after she woke up there, the position had pained her, but by now, she could barely feel her arms. They had gone numb. All of a sudden, the door opened and in he walked. She waited for him to sit down, but this time, he didn't. He walked straight to her. Maybe he was actually going to let her go. He had his hands behind his back.

"Well, Elaine," he said, in his usual high pitched voice. "It's time for you to go."

For a split second, she thought he mean 'go home', but then she saw the knife.

"Oh God. Please. No. Please, just let me go; I promise I will never rat out on you. I promise! I won't tell a soul." But her begging once again did nothing to help. The pain was horrific as the knife stabbed her in the stomach. She screamed.

-----------------------------

Paige opened her eyes. It was 5:30am. She got out of bed and headed to her bathroom. After her shower, she pulled on a pair of black pants, a purple blouse and a pair of boots. She dried her long brown hair and grabbed a coffee before heading to work.

She had been at the BAU for a few months now and she had started to feel more like a member of the team, not just a tag along who was only there for the ride. At first, she had felt slight awkwardness. Her older cousin had been a member of the team a few years back, but she had screwed up something awful and left the bureau. Elle was a screw up by nature, but Paige was determined to not turn out like her. She was a good person. She was a trusting, good, caring person and she was not going to let her cousin's mistakes cloud her future as an agent.

She remembered the first day she had joined the bureau. She remembered it like it was yesterday.

----

She had arrived at Quantico at around 10am. The butterflies in her stomach almost took over when the elevator doors opened and she saw it. It was an amazing place. She looked at the piece of paper in her hand.

'_Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner. Friday 5__th__ June, 10am.'_

She walked out of the elevator and suddenly realised, she had no idea where to look for him. An older woman with long black-brown hair was walking past so she approached her.

"Um, excuse me?" the woman turned around. She was very pretty and had a nice, welcoming smile. "Hi, I'm looking for Agent Hotchner. Do you know where I can find him?"

"Of course, follow me." She headed through some glass doors and Paige followed. It was so exciting to finally be here. She walked through and saw lots of people walking around or sitting at desks working. Some of them looked at her. She saw one woman walking past who stopped in her tracks and stared. She had blonde hair, glasses and was wearing rather wacky looking clothes.

They walked up some stairs to a door. On the plaque, was engraved 'Aaron Hotchner'. Paige looked over her shoulder and saw the blonde woman whispering something to a dark-skinned guy.

_Gee, _Paige thought to herself, _try being more conspicuous._

The woman knocked on the door. A voice came from inside and she opened the door.

"Hotch, someone to see you."

"Ah, thanks Prentiss, good morning Paige, please come in."

Paige turned to the woman, Prentiss. "Thank you very much."

"No problem." She replied and disappeared. Paige walked in to the office. Agent Hotchner was a tall man with dark hair. He seemed like a pleasant guy, yet he didn't seem to smile.

"Sir it's an honour to meet you." Paige held out her hand and Agent Hotchner shook it.

"The pleasure is all mine, please have a seat." She did as he told her. "So, I've looked over your file. I'm impressed. Your academic achievements are outstanding, merits over all areas of study. Excellent conduct, wonderful work ethic. It seems that you definitely deserve a place within our team."

At those words, Paige had to refrain from grinning. That's all she had ever wanted. To be a part of _their _team. "Thank you sir."

"Well, you do realise that at your age, you are the second youngest person to join the bureau?"

"Yes, I did hear of a young man who joined at 21." Paige nodded. She was only 22.

"Yes, Doctor Spencer Reid. You will be meeting him shortly; he is a member of the BAU. He worked with your cousin. They were quite close."

"Sir, on that note, may I speak frankly about my cousin?"

"Of course."

"I know that what Elle did was completely out of line and irreparable. I would like you to know, I may share some things with her, but that stops at the name. I will not make the same mistakes as she did. I assure you."

Agent Hotchner nodded. There was a brief moment of silence before he stood up.

"Come with me and I'll introduce you to the team." They exited his office and headed back down to the lower level. He addressed the group of people that were gathered around. "Guys, listen up. I'd like you to meet a new member of the BAU. This is Paige Greenway. She is Elle's younger cousin. Make her feel welcome, ok?" As he had told them her name, she had seen the looks on their faces. Agent Hotchner headed back to his office and she stood awkwardly with the four other people looking at her.

"Uh, hi." She said. The first to speak was the woman who had helped her earlier.

"Hi Paige, I'm Emily Prentiss." She pointed to the blonde woman. "That is Penelope Garcia. She's our technical whiz." Penelope smiled cheerfully and waved. The dark-skinned guy stood up. He held out his hand and she shook it.

"Hey, I'm Derek Morgan." Paige smiled in return. Finally, another woman, with shoulder length blonde hair approached her and shook her hand.

"Hi, I'm Jennifer Jareau, but you can call me JJ. I'm the department liaison. You need anything, just ask, ok?"

"Yeah, thanks. It's great to meet you guys." She looked around and took it all in. It was hard to believe that she was actually there. She looked behind her and saw a man making coffee. He was young, tall and had brown hair that touched his shoulders. He was wearing black pants, a blue shirt and converse sneakers.

"Uh, JJ?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"Who's that?"

"Oh, that's Spence. C'mon, I'll introduce you." The pair walked over to him.

"Hey Spence, here's someone I'd like you to meet." Spence turned around and Paige had to stop her jaw from dropping. He had amazing hazel eyes and a gorgeous smile. "This is Paige. Paige, this is Doctor Spencer Reid. Our resident genius."

"Hi." He shook her hand.

"I'll leave you too to get properly acquainted." JJ left and headed back to the rest of the team.

"It's nice to meet you anyway." Paige smiled.

"You too." He replied. "So it's Paige…?"

"Oh, Greenway. Paige Greenway." She saw his facial expression change. "Yes, I'm Elle's younger cousin."

"Wow. Uh… well…"

"Look, I understand how awkward this is gonna be for all you guys, but I'm not Elle. I know you guys were close and I know she caused problems when she left, but I'm not trying to be her. I just want to be a part of the BAU and get to be good friends with you all. If that's ok with you."

"Of course. Sorry. It's just… I, uh I didn't even know Elle had a cousin."

Paige gave a small laugh. "Well, surprise!" He smiled back at her.

----

Ever since that day, she had got closer and closer to the team. Especially to Reid. She hadn't told anyone, but at that first moment, she had fallen completely head over heels for him. But she decided against acting on it. He probably didn't feel the same. And besides, she had met a cute guy last night, so she though she would see how things went with him. She pulled up outside the BAU and headed inside. She walked into the bullpen and sat down at her desk. Life was good.

-------------------------------

"Yep. Ok, I'll see you then. Cool, bye." Paige hung up the phone. Prentiss was looking at her. "What?" she took a sip from her coffee.

"So who is he?"

Paige almost choked. "What do you mean?"

"Oh come on, Paige! I'm a profiler for crying out loud. And besides, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that you are in lurve." Both of them laughed. "So?"

"What's to know?"

"Well, name? What's he like?"

Paige smirked. "All I'm gonna say is his name is Nate, he's from Washington and he's really cute. No more info."

"I gather you're seeing him soon. When's the date?"

Paige sighed. "If you _must _know, I'm having dinner with him on Thursday. You done with the interrogation?"

"Yep, I'm done." Prentiss grinned. "Just have a good time, and be careful."

"Ok Mom." Prentiss opened her mouth to comment but was interrupted by JJ.

"Guys, Hotch said round table room now. We got a bad one."

"Damn." Paige said getting up.

"Yeah." Prentiss agreed before they both headed up.

-------------------------

"This is Elaine Wilson, 24. She's the third victim over the past month. Found in the bushes of a local park this morning, stabbed twice in the lower stomach." JJ explained.

"First two victims were Allison Fraser, also 24, and Jasmine Cook, 26." Hotch added. "Both were found in nearby parks with the same cause of death."

"Why are they only calling us in now?" Morgan asked "Couldn't they tell they had serial killer on their hands after the second?"

"Says here Washington police couldn't completely rule it as a serial as they didn't want to jump to any conclusions." Reid read from the sheet he held. "Plus, the second victim was involved with drug dealers. Specifically, a gang notorious for knife violence."

"So we've got three victims and no suspects?" Rossi asked. "How long were the girls missing for before they were found?"

"All were reported missing two days before they were found." Hotch replied.

"What about connections?" Paige added. "Did the victims know each other?"

"We don't know yet, but we'll soon find out. We're leaving in five, we're meeting Victor Barnes. Let's go."

The team stood up. Prentiss put her arm around Paige's shoulders.

"Hey, at least it's local, so you can still make that date."

"Nah, I think I may just call him and reschedule. I'm sure he'd understand."

"Oh no you don't, missy." Prentiss stopped them. "You are going. Don't make the mistake of letting the job get in the way of your personal life. Concentrate on the case, yes, but don't let it stop you from having a life. Promise me that."

"Ok. I promise."

"Good. Now let's go." Both of them grabbed their bags and the team departed.

-------------------------

The team arrived at Washington Police Station. Morgan, Prentiss and Rossi went to the morgue to get the coroners report, Reid, Hotch and Paige went to where the last body was found while JJ stayed at the station to deal with media coverage.

When Morgan, Prentiss and Rossi arrived, they were greeted by Detective James Calloway.

"I'm Agent Prentiss, these are Agents Morgan and Rossi." Prentiss shook his hand.

"James Calloway. Thanks for coming down so fast. I wish it were different circumstances we were meeting under."

"So do we. So what did the coroners report say?" Morgan asked.

"All three women found stabbed twice in the lower abdomen. No signs of sexual assault. Only foreign substance was a drug used to knock them unconscious."

"That's strange. No torture or sexual assault. This guy's not a sadist then." Rossi added." Prentiss and Morgan nodded.

-----------------

JJ met Victor Barnes at the station.

"Agent Jareau, good to see you again, only it seems you and I only meet under rather terrible circumstances."

"Hi Victor, I know what you mean. Has Elaine Wilson's family been notified yet?"

"Not yet, you were the first people to hear. Besides, we thought that you would be better at that sort of stuff."

JJ nodded. "Of course. Where can we set up?" Victor motioned towards a room. They entered and closed the door.

"I just wish we'd figured it was serial earlier." Victor stood with his hands on his hips. JJ looked at him.

"Well, we know now, and we're not gonna stop until we catch this guy." The two smiled before getting back to work.

--------------

The remaining three arrived at the crime scene. They were greeted by Detective Alana Patterson, who took them down to the spot where the body was found.

"She was found by Anthony Carr, he was walking his dog. The dog got spooked and the next thing, he found her."

"Judging by the photographs of the way her body was placed," Reid began, "it shows an aspect of the UnSubs' personality." Reid showed Paige the pictures. She was lying face down in the dirt with leaves and mud covering her body.

"The way she is covered with dirt and where she was found seems to imply that he sees women as disposable, yet the positioning of the body indicates that he felt remorse." Patterson looked at Paige as if she didn't understand.

Hotch explained "He placed her lying face down with her face pointing towards the bushes. Therefore away from him. This positioning is a clear sign of remorse."

"He clearly doesn't want to be killing, he regrets it afterwards, yet he can't stop." Reid added. Little did the team know, this UnSub was closer to home than they realised.

--------------

The whole group met back at the station and discussed their findings. After a while of dissertation, plus using facts revealed by the families of the victims, they decided to give the police a rough profile.

"Ok, this is only vague, but we want to get this out before any more women go missing." JJ explained before the rest of the team took over.

"We believe that our UnSub is between the age of 20 and 30. He is a white male who abducts these women from all kinds of places. Outside restaurants, movie theatres, at parks and so on." Hotch began.

"All women told their families that they were going out for a date or meeting a friend the day they went missing. We believe that he befriends these women first and then abducts them, using a drug which he injects into their neck. This shows that he may find it hard to use the element of surprise. He may be physically weak." Prentiss added.

"We know this guy's not a sadist. No signs of torture or sexual assault." Morgan explained. "He simply abducts them, keeps them for a few days and then stabs them twice."

"He sees his victims as disposable, and from this we can deduct that he possibly sees females in general as disposable." Reid spoke up. Paige thought to herself that it was amazing that someone who found it so difficult to talk to people socially could be so great at speaking to the police officers.

"Yet he doesn't want to be killing them. He positions the bodies in a way that indicates that he feels remorse after murdering them." Paige joined in. She still got tingles when she helped give profiles.

"However, no matter how much remorse he feels after the murder, he cannot stop. He may try to resist the urge, but eventually, it becomes too strong and he has to kill again." Rossi gave the final piece of information.

"Ok, please get this out to all of your colleagues as soon as possible." JJ concluded. "We wanna make sure that we catch this guy before more innocent women are hurt."

"Thank you." Hotch's words dismissed the Washington police and the team regrouped in Victor's office. They could only hope that they would prevent any more deaths.

--------------

The next day was Thursday. Paige sat at her desk, slouched in her chair, playing with her phone. Prentiss approached her.

"Everything alright?"

"What? Huh?" Paige was startled. "Oh, yeah, everything's fine."

"No, it's not." Prentiss pulled a chair over and sat across from her. "What is it? Is it about Nate?"

Paige sat up and leaned across the desk. "Well, I just don't know whether I should go. You know, just in case anything comes up. I should be here in case you guys need me."

"Look, Paige, I know you wanna show Hotch and Strauss that you can do this job. But remember what I told you the other day. Don't let this job get in the way of your life. Believe me, I have made that mistake before." The two shared a smile. "Promise me you'll go see him tonight. Have a good time."

"Ok." Prentiss got up to leave, but turned to say one more thing.

"Oh, and I wanna hear _all _the details." Both women laughed.

--------------

Paige stood in her apartment. She stood in front of the mirror. She was wearing a black dress that fell just below her knees. The top of it was off the shoulder coming down to a 'V' in the middle. She had picked a simple yet pretty diamond necklace she had received for her 21st and a pair of black heels. She applied her last bits of make-up before grabbing her bag and heading down to her car.

When she arrived at the restaurant, she saw him standing outside. His black-brown hair was slicked back, unlike last time she saw him, when it was rather curly and messy. He wore black jeans, a pale blue shirt open at the neck and a smart black suit jacket. She was holding a white rose in his hand and when he saw her, he smiled that sweet smile that had won her over last time.

"Hey Paige." He said, kissing her cheek before giving her the rose.

"Hey yourself, thank you, you didn't have to." The pair smiled before heading in.

The meal they had was a very romantic one. The table was lit by a small candelabra and they drank red wine. Their meals were tasty and Paige was glad that she had took Emily's advice.

--------------

Back at the BAU, Reid sat at his desk scribbling on a pad. It was rather boring at Quantico. He had started to have feelings for Paige. But he knew she probably didn't feel the same, especially seeing as at that very moment, she was on a date with some guy, Nate, who was probably way more suited for her. He sighed. Suddenly, he noticed the envelope on his desk. He picked it up. On the front, in scrawled handwriting, was:

_Doctor Reid_

He began to open it, filled with curiosity.

--------------

When the meal was finished, the pair left the restaurant. Nate had insisted on paying and then told her that he would walk her to her car. When they reached the car, she turned to him.

"Nate, thank you so much, I had a wonderful time."

"Pleasure. I would love to see you again." He replied.

"Well," Paige gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight." She went to climb in the car, but was stopped by a hand on her arm.

"Paige?"

"Yes, Nate?" suddenly, he pulled her forward and planted a kiss on her lips. At first she was shocked, but soon relaxed into the kiss. She put her hands on his shoulders and he placed one hand on her waist. But she was too distracted to notice his other hand reaching into his pocket.

--------------

Reid began to read the words scribbled onto the page in front of him.

_Doctor Reid, _

_It is a while since we last spoke, but I do believe you shall remember me. _

_I came to you for help. Help that I desperately needed. _

_Help that you did not give me._

_I asked you and your team to get rid of my problems._

_But you did not. _

_And finally, what I wanted more than anything else was to die._

_And you took that away from me._

_So now, Doctor Reid, as you took away what I wanted, I shall take away what you want. _

_I presume I shall be seeing you soon._

_N.H_

_P.S. I hope your girlfriend is enjoying her 'date'. _

--------------

Paige felt a sharp prick in her neck. She was startled and began to push Nate away from her. She suddenly felt weak. She began to lose control over her limbs; they fell limp. She collapsed into Nate's arms and her eyes closed. He picked her up and carried her to his car nearby. He placed her in the trunk before climbing into the driver seat and exiting the car park.

--------------

Reid's eyes widened when he finished reading the letter. It took him a few seconds to register what it said. As soon as he did, however, he realised who it was from. Morgan walked over with a smile on his face.

"Oh, does our little Reid have some fan mail?" he laughed, but the look on Reid's face soon proved to Morgan that this was no laughing matter. "What's wrong mate?"

"Prentiss!" Reid yelled to the woman who was walking out of Hotch's office.

"Yeah?"

"Can you get Hotch? We need to get to Paige." He picked up the phone. Prentiss rushed down the stairs.

"Oh, no you don't! At least let her enjoy herself tonight. What's so urgent? She's on a date."

"Yeah, I know." Reid looked at her. "With the UnSub."

"What?!" Morgan and Prentiss said in unison.

"And I know who he is."

--------------

The car stereo blared. He was happy. Doctor Reid should have received his letter by now. He knew if he was as good as he remembered, he would have figured out who he was by now. The car sped as Nathan Harris returned home with his latest 'girl'.

--------------

"Nathan Harris?" Hotch asked. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. The letter is clearly from him. I had no idea he was out of the hospital." Reid was panicking; they all were, as they drove to the restaurant. They prayed that they were not too late.

"Plus, he fits the profile perfectly." Morgan added.

"So who is this Nathan Harris?" Rossi asked, confused.

"A few years back during a case here in DC involving prostitutes," Prentiss began, "Nathan had approached us and asked for help. He was having fantasies about murdering prostitutes. He wanted us to make the thoughts go away and Gideon recommended he was placed in a hospital to get him the help he needed." Rossi nodded.

"The night before he went into the hospital, he attempted suicide, saying it was the only way to save people in the future. But Reid got there just in time and saved his life." Morgan added.

"Well, why does he hold a grudge for that?" Rossi questioned.

"He wanted me to let him die." Reid explained. "I should have seen this coming."

"How could you?" JJ asked.

"Gideon told me that it was only a matter of time before he killed someone. Now he has. I asked him what to do if this happened. He told me to catch him. But what if this time, we're too late? What if we do catch him, but lose Paige in the process? I can't deal with that."

They travelled the rest of the journey in silence. They could only pray that they got there in time.

--------------

The team pulled up outside the Italian restaurant and rushed to the door. Hotch and Reid approached the counter. Hotch spoke while the younger man scanned the room for the pair.

"Excuse me, my name is Agent Hotchner, I'm with the FBI" he showed his badge subtly before pulling out a photograph of Paige. "Have you seen this girl? She would have been accompanied by a young man, around a similar age to her."

"Um, yes they were here earlier." The woman replied.

"Wait, were?" Reid shot. "you mean they've left?"

"Yes, about 15 minutes ago." Reid's stomach turned. He rushed outside.

"Who paid?" Hotch asked.

"He did, with a credit card."

"Could I possibly get any information from you? The receipt maybe? Anything that can help us find them."

"Sure, just gimme a sec." the woman began to rummage through documents on the counter.

Meanwhile, outside, the others had rushed to the car park. Even though it was dark, they searched frantically.

"Guys! Over here!" JJ shouted. They sped to her side. "It's Paige's car." Sure enough, sitting in a bay was their friends yellow car. Rossi bent down. He pulled a tissue from his pocket and picked up a small needle from the ground next to the drivers door.

"What's the betting that this needle contained the same substance used to abduct the three previous victims?" all eyes were on the tiny needle in Rossi's hand.

"This is my fault." Prentiss spoke up.

"What do you mean?" JJ asked.

"She wasn't gonna come tonight, but I told her to. It my fault she's in this situation."

"There's no way you could have seen this coming." Morgan told her. "Don't go blaming yourself for this." Suddenly Hotch joined them.

"Morgan can you call Garcia? Get her this credit card number. See if she can get an address on Nathan." Morgan took the piece of paper from Hotch and pulled out his phone.

"Speak and be recognised by your Queen, my servant."

"Hey babygirl, I'm afraid we have no time for messing around." Morgan told Garcia. "Paige is missing." There was a moment of silence from the woman. Garcia had really taken Paige under her wing since she joined. She was like a big sister for her. He heard her take a deep breath in, obviously to regain composure.

"What do you need?"

"I need you to do a search on a credit card number for me. See if you can get an address for us."

"Ok, hold on a sec." Morgan waited as she typed frantically in the background. "Got it, shoot."

Morgan read her the credit card number Hotch had given him.

"That card belongs to one…" she paused. "This can't be right. But, how can he be… I thought he was locked up."

"He was, but we don't know how he got out, all we know is that he has and he's the UnSub. And now he's got Paige so we need that address."

"Ok, last know address is…"

--------------

"FBI!" the team burst through the front door. They split up to search all of the rooms.

"Clear!"

"Clear!"

"Nothing here!"

"Clear in here too."

"Where are they?" Hotch asked Rossi. Suddenly there was a shout from outside.

"Guys!" it was Reid. They rushed outside. There was a basement and the doors were wide open. Reid had already descended. The team followed. As they reached the bottom, they saw Reid with his gun pointed in front of him.

"Nathan, put the knife down. You don't wanna do this." They saw who Reid was talking to. Standing in front of him was Nathan. He had grown up since they last saw him. Well, it had been around 3 years. He stood next to Paige, who was standing with her arms tied above her head. She was conscious and her attention, along with everyone else's, was on the knife that Nathan held to her throat.

"Doctor Reid, I told you that I wanted to die." Nathan spoke. His voice was choked; tears were forming in his eyes. "I told you to stop, but you didn't listen. You kept hold of my wrists and kept me alive. I didn't want that. I didn't!" his grip tightened on the knife. "I have felt like crap for the past 3 years because of what you did. Why don't you just put me out of my misery? Shoot me! Do it!"

They saw what he was doing. He was threatening to kill Paige so that Reid would kill him. He wanted to be killed.

"I told you that the only way to save people in the future was to kill myself." Nathan continued. "Yet, when I tried, you saved me. You are the reason that these people are dead. It's your fault! You killed them!"

Hotch could see Reid being affected by the younger mans words.

"Reid…" he began.

"Nathan, don't do this. We can get you help…" Reid said, but Nathan cut him off.

"Oh, those famous words. I can't count how many times one of your team said that to me last time. And what help did I get? Locked away in a hospital for crazy people. Well not this time." With that, he removed the knife from Paige's neck.

"No!" Reid shouted, but it was too late. They had to look away as Nathan finally got what he wanted. Nathan fell to the floor. Reid rushed over to the younger man's body, but there was not a flicker of life left. Reid's eyes filled with tears. Was it really his fault? He placed a hand over Nathan's eyes and closed them. They shut for the last time. He felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Hotch.

"Reid?" the younger man turned and looked at his boss, with eyes filled with pain and sadness. And Hotch understood. Even though both men knew that Nathan was a murderer, he was still only a young man who had needed help. When Reid had needed help, he had received it. He pulled through. But Nathan hadn't. And now he was dead. Hotch grabbed Reid's hand and helped him to his feet. Reid looked over to Paige, who was now being held close by Prentiss. She looked back at him with tear filled eyes and gave him a weak smile. He walked over to her and pulled her into a strong embrace.

--------------

A few days later, Paige was back at work. She sat at her desk at the end of the day, deep in thought. She looked over to Reid, who sat at his desk. She took a deep breath in before standing up and approaching him.

"Reid?" she asked softly. He looked up at her.

"Hey, Paige, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine, I'm worried about you."

"Me?" he asked "I'm fine."

"Spencer…" he was shocked to hear his first name. "I know Nathan's death has hit you hard." He gave her a small smile in agreement. "None of what happened, to me or the other girls, is your fault. It's not, and I want you to know that I'm here for you."

"Thank you." He gave her a bigger smile. Suddenly, she reached down and grabbed his hand.

"Come on."

"What?"

"You're coming with me. We're going for a drink." He let himself be pulled up and he grabbed his coat. They left together and Morgan looked on. Prentiss walked over to him.

"Typical." She said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well isn't it always the way? It takes something huge to get people to admit their feelings?"

Morgan laughed. "Yeah."

Hotch watched out of the window of his office. He saw the pair exit the bullpen together.

And smiled.

--------------

_I know it's a tad corny, but oh well!!! Let me know what you thought! As always, constructive criticism welcome. Catch ya!_

_P.S. I really think that they should bring back Nathan. It was left open in a way and Anton Yelchin is such a FANTASTIC actor!!!!! Not to mention absolutely gorgeous!!!_


End file.
